1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface card securing device, and more particularly to an interface card securing device including a grounding element for reducing interference during high speed signal transmission of the interface card.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement of technology paved way for the electronic product to be more comprehensive in order to meet market demand. The present trend of the electronic product to be thin and small occupying lesser space and high portability are common demand of users. Accordingly, the manufacturers develop the electronic products to be as compact and small as possible.
Thus, the specification and structure of the components of the computer and electronic devices are being altered and redesigned accordingly so as to provide higher operation efficiency, easy to assemble, and also smaller in size.
The securing device used for securing the interface card available on the market are available in various structures equipped with several securing schemes. As the size of the components is being reduced continuously for meeting the current trend, the structural strength of the securing device is consequently reduced and the small size of the securing device is difficult to handle.
For overcoming the above defects, the inventor of the present invention proposes an interface card securing device, which is fabricated by using a plastic injection process. Thus, the fabrication of the interface card securing device may be substantially simplified and the fabrication cost can be effectively reduced, and is suitable for mass production. Furthermore, the structural strength of the interface card securing device is adequate, and is easy to handle and assemble. According to an embodiment of the present invention, the interface card securing device comprises a grounding element for reducing interference during high speed signal transmission of the interface card.